Missing You in New York
by Citizenofwhoville123
Summary: Amy was surprised to find that after everything that had happened, she still had her cell phone. What she used it for and who she talked to was her own business. And she did miss her daughter.


_Amy was surprised to find that, after all that had happened that day, her phone had made it into the past with her._

_The Doctor had, at some point, fixed it so that it worked without a cell phone tower (thank goodness, as it would be a few years before such a thing popped up anywhere) and Rory had managed to create some kind of charger for it that fed off a light bulb, so it was quite usable, and what Amy used it for was to communicate with the year 2012 and the people there._

_Generally that wound up being a certain curly haired time traveller with a habit of forgetting to check her email whose messages were brief at best and cryptic at worst._

September 4th

**From: amypond **

**To: drrsong **

**Subject: Hello Sweetie**

Hi River! Found your email address on the university website. We managed to get my phone working here, so I thought we could keep in touch! Write back ASAP if this works!

Love,

Mum (Amy)

**December 12th**

**From:drrsong **

**To: amypond **

**Subject: Re: Hello Sweetie**

Hello Mother. I got your message.

Love,

River

P.S. Very clever with your subject. Do not steal my catchphrase.

December 23rd

**From: amypond **

**To: drrsong **

**Subject: Merry Christmas**

Dear River,

Good to know that this address works. :)

Your father and I want wish you a Merry Christmas. Hugs and kisses to you and your husband. By the way, how is he? Had he found someone to travel with?

Love,

Mum

December 30th

**From:drrsong **

**To: amypond **

**Subject: The Doctor is fine**

Dear Mum,

The Doctor is fine. He wasn't happy to see you and dad go, but he has found someone now, a lovely girl named Clara. I have reason to believe that he will be alright.

Thank you for the holiday well wishes. It turned out that spending Christmas at the university is much nicer and more festive than it was in prison. I saw the Doctor as well, which is not always a given. I hope your Christmas went well.

Love,

River

March 5th

**From: amypond **

**To: drrsong **

**Subject: Asking for Advice**

Dear River,

Rory and I have been thinking we might adopt, now that we've settled in a bit here. What do you think?

Miss you,

Mum

March 29th

**From:drrsong **

**To: amypond **

**Subject: Re: Asking for Advice**

Dear Mother,

I think that you should do it. :)

Miss you too,

River

June 6th

**From: amypond **

**To: drrsong **

**Subject: Meet Anthony Williams**

We took your advice in the end. Anthony is perfect in every respect and the most happy baby you've ever seen. I'm sending you a picture. :)

Know, Melody, that we haven't forgotten you, nor is our Anthony replacing you. In fact, I wish you were here now. I'm sure that you'll find some way to meet him (as you always seem to) but just in case, we'll tell him everything about you and that wonderful husband of yours.

Love,

Mum

**October 1st**

**From:drrsong **

**(Transcripted from unknown source)**

**To: amypond **

**Subject: Sorry for the wait**

Terribly sorry it's been so long STOP I'm writing from a couple years before you on a telegraph STOP I'm here with my colleagues Anita and Dave and just thought I'd say hello STOP Loved the adorable pictures of my little brother STOP Give him my love STOP Love, River STOP

October 31st

**From: amypond **

**To: drrsong **

**Subject: Happy Halloween**

Happy Halloween River! I've attached a picture of your brother for you. Your father says hello!

Love,

Mum

December 1st

**From:drrsong **

**To: amypond **

**Subject: Your First Thanksgiving**

Dear mother,

How was your first Thanksgiving, as you are new to America? I hope it was splendid. The Doctor says hello, as do I.

Just as a side note, I've been offered a job on an expedition to the Library, a planet which has been sealed for ages. My husband is uncharacteristically against it, but it sounds interesting. What do you think?

Love,

River

December 11th

**From: amypond **

**To: drrsong **

**Subject: Do it!**

Dear River,

Thanks for the well wishes. Thanksgiving was strange, since we're not accustomed to it, but we had a decent go if it on Anthony's behalf.

As for your question, if it sounds fun, do it! Don't puzzle over it for ages - jump at your chance! :)

Love,

Mum

January 1st

**From:drrsong **

**To: amypond **

**Subject: Love You**

Dear Mother,

Just writing to tell you I love you. The Library is very nice. The Doctor is even here, in a manner of speaking.

Goodbye,

Your loving daughter, Melody Pond


End file.
